


【BruceDick】產前焦慮症

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Just be a babysitter, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	【BruceDick】產前焦慮症

Dick是一個很好的人，大家都知道。而事實上Dick也幾乎從不拒絕任何人的要求，只要不壞其實他真的什麼也能幫你，例如他的鄰居是一位單親媽媽，她要回去故鄉處理幾乎沒親朋戚友的媽媽喪事，而她既沒時間照顧自己剛出生了約5個月的兒子，也沒經濟能力替自己的兒子再買一張機票的可憐女士。住在類似貧民區的公寓裡，她最後也只能拜託她的好鄰居，Dick。那是昨晚的事，Dick回想了下。Eva，Dick記得她，他的鄰居，算是他在這新住處中第一位認識的正常人。她半夜來敲門，時機剛好是他才剛夜巡回來。或許是隔壁聽到Dick房裡終於有動靜就馬上行動，但也證明她一直等待著，她現在也只有Dick能拜託。Dick看到這年輕的單親媽媽抱著Frandy，她只有5個月大的兒子。但Dick留意到這位平時堅強的單親媽媽哭紅了雙眼，看著讓人心痛。

"我只能拜託你了，Dick!我很抱歉，但我只能這樣作。"

"Eva，這沒問題的。我甚至很高興你信任我。"

她把事情解釋完，她只有這個方法。Dick有想過直接給她機票錢，但仔細想想Eva已被母親的死折磨心神，要她再照顧一個孩子太勉強了。所以Dick接下來了，照顧Frandy兩個禮拜的任務。

或許這真的不是什麽好主意，畢竟他還有Nightwing要當。但最近布魯德海文難得的安分，他真的能把心力放在Frandy身上。Dick想要全心全意的把精神放在Frandy身上，好讓這孩子的媽媽能安心。所以他甚至把自己整年的假期都賠上了，請了2個禮拜假期。Dick相信自己能作好的，雖然上一次他照顧手抱嬰兒時正在跨越沙漠，而身邊都是殺手。但Frandy在他身邊特安分，他以往偶然也見識過這小惡魔如何折騰他年輕的母親。所以他現在安分也是挺意外的事，Dick剛哄完Frandy入睡後想著。電話響起，Dick看也沒看的接起來，聽到久違的老管家來電。

"Dick少爺，剛剛發現你請了兩個禮拜假，所以就想問一切安好嗎?老爺也只是擔心你，你明白的。"

把監視他的事盡量說得輕描淡寫，Dick不禁苦笑。自己擔心還要讓Alfred打來，他的男友就是這麼別扭，但他還是很愛他，Bruce。隨手把Frandy放在洗乾淨的衣服"床"裡，他現在安分應該沒事的。

"我明白，Alfred。他又黑進了BCPD系統裡了吧。這裡一切安好，只是出現了些Dick Grayson式意外。"不是Nightwing那邊的問題。

此時Frandy突然哭了，而孩子的哭聲也傳到Alfred耳邊。

"Dick少爺，那就是你的意外嗎?"

"好好好，Alfred不是你想的那樣……好好，乖阿，Frandy，媽媽在這。這是鄰居的孩子，她拜託我照顧兩個禮拜，我想自己能應付的了。"

Dick馬上抱起Frandy，他知道嬰兒會沒安全感時都哭起來，只要抱著他很快就會沒事的了。他看著Frandy的金髮紅眼，真的很像他的親母。Dick突然玩心起，他們去見見”爸爸”好不好?

“Alfred……你能來接我嗎?”他總不能背著一個只有5個月大的嬰兒騎機車的是不?

隔天中午Alfred準時來到布魯德海文，Dick公寓樓下了。他看著自家少爺手抱著一個5個月大的孩子，還有一堆Frandy用的嬰兒用品，輕輕挑了下眉卻什麼也沒說，更沒提出任何問題。Dick之前跟他的好管家簡略過發生了什麼事，而他更叮囑Alfred不要把Frandy的事告訴Bruce，他覺得接下來會有好戲了。Alfred在路上問了詳細，如果不是因為他相信Dick少爺對Bruce老爺的忠誠，就算不是他也會覺得這是青年的孩子，而他不會對Dick少爺突然出現了一名兒子感到任何意外。他很清楚少爺們的魅力，而他也清楚Dick的女友多如繁星。看著Frandy安分的樣子，Dick輕笑也就現在才這樣，昨晚剛剛放下他沒多久就哭得像個小惡魔一樣。Alfred輕笑，他明白，他可是照顧家中最難搞那個成長的人。

“Dick少爺……你有沒有想過……”聽完Eva的遭遇，Alfred不禁也感到痛惜。

“不會的，Alfred。她一定會回來接他的。”

見到Alfred中午突然出門再戴了人回來，Damian難免好奇上前看，看到Dick手抱一個嬰兒時嚇了一大跳。

“……Grayson，你終究還是給父親生了孩子嗎?”

“……Dami，你在說什麼鬼話?”

Damian聽過解釋後仍半信半疑的看著他最喜歡的兄長。如果真的如Dick所說，他至少不用想到底要把孩子殺掉還是讓父親現在先承認他是Wayne家和披風的唯一繼承人問題。隨後他又相信了，當然相信了，因為他是Dick Grayson，他會信任眼前的人過於一切。仔細想想，那也是Grayson的孩子，他不可能狠下得了手。又陷入了另一個煩惱的輪迴後，Damian自行回到房間也沒有纏著孩子說什麼。

“我覺得他還是想歪了，Alfred。”

“要我把孩子接過去照顧嗎，Dick少爺?”

“不用了，Alfred!我希望先去見Bruce。你要來看好戲嗎?”

Bruce還沒知道發生什麼事，他如果知道孩子的存在，他不會叫Alfred打電話來問請假的原因。Dick也吩咐了Alfred先不要把事情說穿，他想要作為驚喜的跟Bruce說。Bruce知道Alfred去了接Dick回家，但沒說原因。這一點必然會讓Bruce感到不安，這個時候出現在他面前的嬰兒一定可以嚇他一跳。Dick馬上抱著Frandy到蝙蝠洞，還像真正的媽媽一樣邊變聲跟Frandy說這洞是秘密，不能告訴Eva邊下去洞裡。Bruce一定聽到有腳步聲，他知道自己回來了。但他的男友就是這麼悶騷，他不會表現出來，他只會繼續毫無目的心不在焉地在敲擊鍵盤並假裝自己根本一點也不在意。我是Batman，我不在意除哥譚以外的事務，Dick甚至能想像說這句話的Bruce。

“你突然跑回來了。”

“因為我有事跟你說。”

“有什麼……事?”

Bruce轉動椅子朝向Dick同時看到他男友手抱著一個嬰兒。他肯定嚇壞了，他遲疑了一下，但他沒有表現得太明顯。只有他身邊的人才聽出到底有多大的震驚，因為他真的遲疑了，只是小小的疑問是不足以讓Bruce表現出如此明顯的動搖。

“我把我們的孩子帶回來了，他叫Frandy。”

Bruce馬上掉了手上的咖啡，現在就算不是Dick的平常人也看得出他的動搖了。

“Bruce，這孩子其實……”

“要出外購物嗎，Dick少爺，Frandy少爺的日用品。”

“嗯……你要出去買玩具嗎?”Dick輕笑的問懷中嬰兒。

換來了Frandy雀躍的表情，說不定他真的聽懂了到底Dick在說什麼。轉身把Bruce甩在後頭，跟Alfred去購物比較好玩。

“慢著!”

“Bruce，這孩子是……”

“給我5分鐘換衣服，我也去。”

“不要，你跟去很惹人注目。”

“……我會盡量低調。”

看來他還沒從這個荒唐的玩笑中醒過來。Dick想了下，他選擇把這玩笑一會再什麼解釋，把這個玩笑再延續一下。Bruce在路上也沒說，什麼也沒問，但他一直盯著Frandy，而Frandy一點也不怕他似的想向全哥譚最可怕的人要抱抱。他會喜歡Bruce的，Dick就是有這樣的預感。如果是平常，Bruce甚至不會想坐上這台車，駛往哥譚最大的高價百貨公司。Dick或許比Bruce還會哄孩子，他甚至真的像一個媽媽一樣跟Frandy看著窗外景色聊天。他記憶中Eva說過Frandy應該差不多到學說話的年齡，他要與Frandy多聊聊天，如果可以讓他快點學會說話Eva一定會很開心。

Bruce的大腦還在處理事情的可能性。他面對奇怪事的經驗太多了，Bruce開始想到底會因為什麼而令Dick能夠生出孩子。他開始推斷這孩子的年齡，看Dick剛剛努力讓他學說話，他猜應該6個月左右。已經這麼大的孩子?他上次見Dick時到底是什麼時候?好像才3個月前，這樣想的話那時已經有了這孩子而Dick沒說嗎?

“Alfred，我想要冰淇淋!”Dick向著前方的老管家撒嬌。

“老闆，這冰淇淋各口味都給我一盒，一會送去Wayne莊園。另外香草冰淇淋再來一個現成外帶的。”Bruce看也沒看就馬上掏出現金。

但慢著，這孩子真的是Dick生出來的嗎?他完全沒見過Dick有懷孕的現象，而Dick身上也沒有任何生理結構能生孩子。那難不成是……

“Alfred，那墨西哥卷好像不錯吃?”

“老闆，墨西哥卷和熱狗各來一個。”

是像Damian那樣利用試管結合而成的孩子嗎?如果是這樣的話就很合理，但他看下去並沒有很像自己或Dick，畢竟他們都是黑髮藍眼。那會不會是隱性基因?說不定他自己或Dick的祖先有一代是這樣的髮色。他肯定自己的祖先的外貌，但Dick的祖先除了Talor那個外他們無從考慮，這樣想想也不是什麼不可能。

“Bruce，我……”

“老闆，不管他要什麼，給我來一打。”

“老爺，Dick少爺是想說，你再這樣買下去，恐怕我們還沒買到Frandy少爺的東西就要先回家了。”

Bruce這才發現他們手上已經滿滿剛剛一路上Dick臨時起意想要的東西了。

看著Bruce自個兒心不在焉往嬰兒用品部那走去，Dick開始有點擔心自己玩笑開過頭了。而這個玩笑的確開大了，為什麼?因為Bruce Wayne就是Bruce Wayne，買東西都不手軟。待Dick抱著孩子到嬰兒用品部時，他已經看到Bruce無視之前的盡量低調約定並在向店員訂購一批又一批的嬰兒用品。他不敢想像到底背後花了多少錢，但他知道這玩笑開大了。他馬上阻止了剛剛所有訂單，把Bruce拉到一邊去。

“Bruce，Fraddy不是你的孩子!”

“……那他是……”

“也不是我的孩子!我們在一起這些年來我沒跟別的人發生過關係!”

Bruce安下心來同時又有點不甘，這是什麼心情?Dick看著Bruce轉個身離去，他生氣了嗎?一定生氣了，畢竟這個玩笑一點也不好笑，而他們也不應該把這些事當作玩笑的話題。看著懷中的Fraddy，Dick也只能苦笑。

“把剛剛取消的訂單訂回去。然後，嬰兒床﹑衣服和玩具要現成的，回家。”

把Fraddy接過去，Bruce一手抱著Fraddy一手輕輕拖著Dick回家。然而，Dick心底突然有一絲揪痛。Bruce的背影，有點寂寞。阿，是那樣阿，他失望了。

Bruce晚上把孩子安放在嬰兒床裡，他睡得安穩，在Bruce身邊他也沒鬧過別扭。看著Dick獨個兒站在陽台，Bruce輕輕從後抱著Dick，他喜歡這樣抱著他的男孩。但Dick能從中感受到Bruce的生硬和他們間的尷尬並沒有因此而消失，他只好轉頭親親Bruce的臉頰。玩笑開太過了，都是你自己的錯，Dick也只能這樣想。Bruce在等他先開口，而Dick也娓娓道來。孩子的由來本來就只是2個禮拜的事，但這又是他一生都作不到的事，他一生也不會生孩子，他不能幫Bruce達成的事。

“你不需要勉強自己努力作一個好父親，我說過一切都是玩笑。抱歉，Bruce。我不該開這個玩笑。”

“你知道這並不好笑，Dick。這會讓我害怕。”

“害怕。”

Dick單純地重覆，但Bruce可能怕光是這句就讓他受傷。所以他抱著Dick回床上，把自己的頭躺在Dick身上。Bruce不常作這樣的事，如此主動的親密動作向來不是他擅長的事。他躺在Dick肚子上，彷彿在側耳耹聽快要出生的孩子聲音。Dick輕輕掃去Bruce額前的碎髮，像安撫著誰一樣。這樣的動作讓Bruce安心，或許他和Fraddy一樣，沒有Dick在身邊會不安。他把自己的臉湊向Dick並磨蹭戀人的肚皮，這是他最愛的人就在身邊的證明。

我聽到這是我們的孩子時，我彷彿犯了產前焦慮的父親一樣。一方面理智告訴我，我們不可能有孩子，這只是你的玩笑，一如既往。但一方面我又問自己，如果是真的如何是好?Dick，我從沒有想過與某個人過著平常的生活，我甚至不敢想像與自己最愛的人白頭偕老。我不能想像自己有一天會與最愛的人在一起，然後結婚﹑生孩子﹑養育他甚至看著他長大。

“但Dick，是你讓我第一次有了這樣的想法。”

我看著你成長，我看著你超越任何人甚至我，你比我作得更好。我為你感到自豪，而我也不可自拔地愛上你。當我選擇表態時，我第一次出現了:阿，我想與這個人一直在一起，直到我生命最後一刻，就算是只待到明天也沒差，我想和他每一刻都在一起。一個我打從心底想要共渡一生的戀人，這個意義顯然不同。而且這個孩子，如果真的是我們的孩子，那將會是我第一次真正照顧一個孩子的一生。由嬰兒時期看著他成長，讓他成長至Damian那麼大，讓他成為Damian的兄弟，他們會一起共渡許多的苦難和歡樂，他會有第一個見證著整個成長的家人。我害怕，我能作好這樣的角色嗎?但當我聽到你說Fraddy不是我們的孩子，我鬆了口氣。我為這樣沒用軟弱的自己感到氣憤，明顯我沒有成為一個孩子父親的資格。

“Bruce……抱歉呢，我沒想過你會想這樣多。”

“我不知道如何形容自己的心情。我只希望……”我能當一個更稱職的父親。

“Bruce，你已經是一個很完美的父親了。你是我見過最稱職的父親，你已經作到你的最好，我能保證。反而是我不能真的為你生孩子，這樣也可以嗎?”

“看來我們根本半斤八兩，我們想的都是有的沒的。但沒關係的……我們可以試試這樣作2個禮拜父母。但首先……”

Bruce來了個翻身，把青年壓在自己身下。

“要來體驗一下正在考慮給兒子再來一個弟弟或妹妹的孩子的媽嗎?”

“慢著，Bruce，會吵醒Fraddy的……”

“他也應該要習慣，為了有個弟妹，他要當個好哥哥。”

阿，這個男人到底在想什麼?真的那麼入戲嗎?Dick整晚無眠。

END

小後記:

Jason剛好有哥譚事務要跟Bruce說，然後看到Dick抱著孩子。

Jason: 你終於要擦以前人形自走砲Dick的屁股了嗎?

在CCTV中看到Dick帶著孩子回家還和Bruce一起去了買嬰兒用品所以趕回來的Tim。

Tim: 你和Bruce終於成功了嗎!!!

Damian隔天一大早敲了父親房間的門。

Damian: Grayson!我想通了，我不會抗拒孩子，但他(們)最多也只能當我的Robin!我絕對不會讓他們有想要披風的想法，所以沒問題的!

Dick: 你們真的夠了。

  
  



End file.
